Start of Something New
by GoddessOfLove321
Summary: Gabriella Montez is living the single life while her friends are all taken except for one. Troy Bolton. The problem is that Gabriella never noticed what was under her nose until a night out at the bowling alley with the gang.


**_The Start of Something New_**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"**Men are like a deck of cards. You'll find the occasional king, but most are jacks." Laura Swenson**.

She has to be a very smart woman to sum up all men in just one sentence. This quote is one that I have always lived by and believe through and through when I'm dealing with men.

Here I am 24 still single and alone needing and wanting Mr. Perfect to knock on my door, get down on one knee, and ask me to marry him. This is not how Gabriella Montez was supposed to be spending her lovely twenties lonely, bitter and only learned one thing about men.

I've learned that I can never trust any men at all, well some men. Troy is the only exception, well Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan are the only exceptions to that and I do mean only. Troy and I have been friends since I moved to Albaqurque and started at East High.

Troy has seen all the idiot guys I've dated and I've seen all the bimbos he has dated. Seriously what is wrong with some women these days they think that if you where the shortest skirt a guy will go out with you and stay with you. I mean with Troy he sees past all that.

He actually sees women for who they truly are in the inside and it is sad to say that most of the women Troy has seen are very superficial beings and only want Troy as a trophy to show that they can get even the most gorgeous, sexiest and nicest man to be with them.

Wait a minute I did not just call Troy sexy did I? No… I must have not been thinking straight. I mean he is good looking. Wow I need to stop talking such gibberish. I mean me and Troy, Troy and I, there is no way we would work out at all. Or would we work out?

What am I doing I'm in the most beautiful restaurant I've ever been to and all I can do is think about my best friend Troy who happens to be walking through those doors right now. Wow talk about your wacky coincidences.

There he is my best friend Troy Bolton. I mean he does look real good for 25, He has a nice physique, he's funny, he's brilliant beyond belief, and he can have fun at any place no matter the ambiance. Now he is standing above me with that breath taking smile of his and his ocean blue eyes that always has me smiling and I cannot help but smile back at him.

"Hey Gabriella." he said.

"Hey Troy, what brings you here?" I say while pointing to a chair to tell him to sit down.

"Well I went to your place and Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi said that you went to get something to eat and I know that you love this restaurant and I need to ask you something." He said while sitting down while trying to grab some food off my plate before I slap his hand away.

"You know better then to try and grab some food off my plate while I'm still eating it. Did you forget what happened to Chad the last time he tried that? Anyways shoot what did you want to ask me?" I say while giving him some of my food.

"Number one, I didn't forget we had to take him to the hospital he was wearing a cast for 3 weeks! Number two, I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling tonight as…um…as a d…date? I mean…with the gang but you'll be there with me as my date." He said ducking his head down with a slight blush on his cheeks and a hopeful look in his eye that I caught before he ducked his head.

"Um…sure why not, what time should I be there?" I say while smiling slightly.

"Around 8ish if that's ok with you." He says smiling back at me.

"Sure that's fine but you do know that I suck at bowling and since I suck you will be helping me no matter what." I say laughing slightly.

"Of course I remember our last bowling adventure you threw the ball five feet behind you and it landed on Chad's foot breaking it in two places. I've never heard Chad scream that high in my life. Except for when he accidentally called Sharpay bitchy and she cut off part of his fro in the middle of the night." He says before breaking out in loud deep laughs.

"Hey now that was an accident and Chad forgave me, and I had just finished eating chili cheese fries and my hands were still greasy from the fries. Anyways I have to get going but I will call you before I leave." I say while getting up and placing my tip for the waitress on the table.

"Whatever just no chili cheese fries tonight ok and I'll be seeing you too I got some places to go too. Bye Gabriella." He says before giving me a hug goodbye.

"Bye Troy." I say before turning around and walking out the restaurant.

So here, I am at the bowling alley with Troy and the gang having a ball…(A/N I know I know bad pun but I couldn't help it anyways back to the story) and laughing non-stop at Sharpay's attempt to bowl in her stilettos that she wouldn't take off because she refused to wear used sneakers.

I look around at the gang all coupled up. Taylor and Chad are sitting at the table above the lane arguing over the milkshake that they decided to share and Chad being the pig that he is as Taylor put it drinking it all. Then there's Sharpay and Zeke sitting on the steps kissing, and sharing some of Zeke's Crème Brule. I look to the left of me and see Jason and Kelsi sitting close and sharing Jason's Ipod. Then there's Ryan and Martha who are doing a dance in their bowling shoes.

I look back over at Troy and I wonder to myself, is Troy the Mr. Perfect I have been waiting this long for. If so, I'm a complete idiot for not seeing what has been under my nose since I was High School.

I get up to take my next shot. I look over my shoulder at Troy and motion him to get up and help me. I start walking forward and feel him following me up towards the lane. I look for the lightest ball I can find because I know for a fact that I need all the help I can get.

I turn towards the lane, square my shoulders, and bend forward to through the ball forward. While I'm doing all this, I'm silently making a wish to myself. _**If I get a strike, Troy will kiss me tonight. Please if there is a God let me get a strike.**_ I feel Troy behind me telling me to move slightly over a bit. He leans over my shoulder to see down the lane. I close my eyes and throw the ball down the lane praying that I get a strike...

THE END...(NOT!!! SCOLL DOWN FOR THE REST I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU LIKE THAT LOL!!)

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

I hear the pins fall, I hear the girls' squeals and the boys' hollers and Troy yelling and congratulating me. I open my eyes and see that all the pins have fallen down.

The screen above my lane flashes the words strike over and over again. I did it I got a strike. I start to hop up and down while doing my happy dance and laugh aloud while Troy spins me around in circles.

Now I wonder will my wish come true. I look back at Troy and our eyes connect. I don't know what's going to happen after tonight but I do know that I will be getting a kiss tonight from my Mr. Perfect or shall I say my king out of all the jacks in my deck of cards. Something tells me that this is the start of something new.


End file.
